Couple Matching
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Yugi makes Atem weak. He gives in, letting Yugi buy couple clothing. However, Jounouchi and Honda won't let Atem live this down. Empty Mind Crush threats happen and Yugi wins once again.


**Look at these two. Being all cute, it makes me sick!**

 **Also, if any followers of The Pharaoh's Nightmare reads this, sorry for the lack of updates! School started and I've been busy and I'm having a bit of trouble with the current chapter. I wanted to post something, however, so have this silly one shot.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"Aw come on, Atem! It's cute!" Yugi whined, holding up two shirts, one black and one white, both with a pair of wings on the back and a red heart on the front, "I know Change of Heart is more of a Ryou thing, but you can't deny that these are too cute."

Atem made a face, finding the concept of matching couple clothing a bit silly, "Partner," he started, "are you sure you want to? Don't you find it a bit silly?"

Yugi giggled, "But that's the point!"

Atem cocked an eyebrow, confusion written on his face, "Looking silly is the point? Strange couple customs in modern world."

Yugi's giggle morphed into a laugh that made Atem melt, "Well, in the modern world, matching couple items are silly, but it's also cute because it shows off the fact that the couple is so in love." He held the black one up against Atem's chest, "Besides, it fits you!"

Atem spared a look at Yugi's face, which proved to be a huge mistake. His lips formed an adorable pout and his violet eyes seemed to grow bigger, if that was actually possible. Atem felt his knees grow weak and his resolve melted into nothing. With a groan, he caved, "Alright, Partner. Very well."

Yugi beamed, "Yes!" He flung his arms around Atem's neck, "You're the best, 'Tem!"

Atem couldn't help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, "I get that a lot."

* * *

"Aww!" Honda and Jounouchi cooed in unison, snickering at the sight of Yugi and Atem holding hands, matching Change of Heart shirts on. However, it was the bright blush on Atem's face that made the snickering turn into full on laughter.

Atem looked away, his blush growing in heightened embarrassment, "Oh, shut up."

Jounouchi's laughter died down, "I'm sorry, man, but this is too good!" His laughing only picked up again when Honda's own laughter wouldn't stop.

"Yugi's got you wrapped around your finger!" Honda added, howling with laughter.

Atem sighed, looking at Yugi, "That he does." He smiled at the shorter duelist, ruffling his hair with his free hand, "The whole couple shirts are a bit embarrassing, but if it makes you happy, Partner then I'll deal with it."

Yugi's bright smile made Atem melt. He giggled, "You can't resist me, Atem."

Atem gave Yugi a small smile, "No. It seems that I cannot."

Honda and Jounouchi's laughter started up again, pulling the couple's attention back to them.

"You two are so sick!" Jounouchi gasped out in between laughs, "If only Egypt could see their great Pharaoh now!"

Honda's laughter grew, "Forget Zorc! His love for Yugi is his biggest challenge!"

Atem glared at the two laughing friends. He looked at Yugi, "Can I Mind Crush these two, now?"

Yugi smiled, tilting his head to the side, "I don't think that's a good idea, Atem."

"Oh come on, now! They won't even feel a thing!"

Yugi chuckled, standing on his toes. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Atem's cheek, "Nope! Sorry, 'Tem. Besides," he leaned his head on Atem's shoulder, "it's not like you can Mind Crush people anymore."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted, their laughter dying down, "No Mind Crushing anymore, _'Tem_!" The two friends teased, laughter starting up again.

Yugi giggled while Atem sighed, his embarrassment returning. He ruffled Yugi's thick hair again, "What would I do without you?"

"Not wear embarrassing couple shirts!" Jounouchi answered for Yugi, his laughter dying some.

"That's it! Someone is getting Mind Crushed! Yugi, don't stop me, I've made up my mind!"

Yugi chuckled, shaking his head, "It's a good thing those are empty threats."

Atem sighed, "Don't remind me that I can't Mind Crush people anymore, Partner."

"That means we're in the clear, Jou!" Honda spoke up, giving Jounouchi a high five, "As long as Yugi keeps buying couple stuff to wear, we can keep annoying Atem!"

Atem groaned, "Oh goody."

Yugi giggled, leaning up and placing another kiss on Atem's cheek, "That's the spirit, Atem!"

Atem shook his head, "You're lucky I love you, Partner."

* * *

 **I have no idea what this is, honestly. I just got the idea to write this so...**

 **It's silly and probably makes no sense but oh well! I don't what I'm doing anymore when it comes to Puzzleshipping so...**


End file.
